1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a load-adaptive power generator, in particular, to a load-adaptive power generator that can regulate the power output according to the power consumption of the load device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the power output of a traditional power generator is fixed by the scale the designer provides or the design for specific load device, and unable to automatically change according to the magnitude of the load device. Namely, if a traditional power generator is equipped with a load device with stable power consumption, the power output of the power generator can be predetermined to be exactly equal to the maximum power that specific load device consumes so as to enable the load device work normally anytime.
Yet, actually, the power consumption of a load device may not be stable, for example, the power consumption of a central processing unit of a computer would be different according to its workload. If the traditional power generator provides every load device the same power output, there may be a waste of power resulting in decreasing power efficiency. In practice, the power consumption when a load device is working (full-load mode) would be different from the power consumption when a load device is standby (power-saving mode). Thus, a load won't be always in a full-load mode and that's why a load-adaptive power generator is needed for avoiding the waste of power.
For a power generator, a load device can be considered a heavy load when the power consumption is relatively more and a minor load when the power consumption is relatively less. Unable to adapt in above two situations, a traditional power generator can't have power used efficiently. Thus, a power generator that can automatically detect the magnitude of a load device and further regulate the power output in order to have the best power conversion efficiency, no matter the load-magnitude is large or small, is extremely needed in this field.